Many objects transition between a number of predefined positions (e.g. an open or closed state of a door, gate, or window). Some of these objects must be in a certain position in order to prevent security from being compromised or disasters from propagating to other spaces. However, forgetting to lock a door, close a gate, or close a window happens all too often due to human error, often leading to pest invasion, burglary, theft, or even death. For example, leaving a garage door open overnight could easily lead to a rat infestation, or trespass and theft by a burglar.
Existing solutions for detecting the position of an object rely on wired sensors, causing installation of such solutions by an end-user to be difficult or confusing. Some solutions require a separate battery-powered module, which reduces reliability and requires regular maintenance. Since existing solutions are likely operated in non-heated environments, the lifespan of the battery may be vastly reduced, thus requiring replacement at short intervals. The need for regular maintenance leaves room for the same kind of human error described above.
Thus there exists the need for a device requiring little to no maintenance that wirelessly monitors and notifies the position of an object, integrates and interacts with existing actuation, security or automation systems, utilizes AC power, and aids in reducing the risk of security breaches or catastrophes from taking place due to human error.